


Jukebox

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Series: Rise Up [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Ficlet Collection, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short and not-so-short pieces written for worldbuilding in the Rise Up universe.  Warnings, relationships and characters to be added; tags are vague on purpose!</p><p>※3. A glimpse into what it's like to be Jake English, (over)protective elder brother & jungle boy.  (This is pretty slice-of-life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kinda i want to (nine inch nails)

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these were written in the style of the 10 song challenges, by putting WinAmp on random and seeing what it picks. I've no idea how many of these will ultimately be written, since it's something that depends on mood, and I'm going to try to keep the tags for content as broadly applicable as possible since I can't tag by chapter. This is not a sunshine-and-rainbows setting, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's got a crush on John, and that's the tip of the iceberg.

Dave felt so _awkward_ around John. It was perfectly natural to be interested—John was there and cute, and really Dave had always had common tastes in people with his elder brother. Not that he was likely to go poaching (that wasn't cool at _all_ ) but still, John was very much his type. More than Rose and Jade were, which might mean problems in a few years because he was _not_ fucking going to meet those obligations by cum inna tube. That sort of shit was why he and his bro had been all on their own.

But John seemed put off by Dave's perfectly natural reaction to being in close quarters—they even were sharing a room—and it wasn't even like Dave was being anything more than _honest_ about it.

He had heard from his Bro stories about the group homes, how shitty those places got, and there had been a silent agreement to stay _cool_ and not get in such deep shit that those fuckers would notice and think they needed _help_. They lived in a big enough settlement—old and dating, according to the stories, to back before when those Tripod fuckers landed and wrecked humanity's shit for a while, and when humanity got its shit together enough to start sailing 'cross the oceans again Houston was a major spot for colonists—that they could fly under the radar for a while. John, though… The western coast had been hit harder than the Gulf, and they lived in one of those small colonial settlements in the mountains—too small for Jane to have appealed to the fuckers' lazy side and let her have her cousin.

Didn't do one fucking thing to keep him from having those dreams of a more innocent John.


	2. Benzin (Kerosinii Remix By Apocalyptica) (Rammstein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaving cream cans: Explosive.  
> Flour: Also explosive.

The explosion had shaken the schoolhouse, the plume of smoke high enough to be seen from across town.

They'd been kept from seeing the aftermath directly by their neighbor and his wives, and it wasn't like there had been funerals. There had simply not been enough, fire and explosions doing their work.

Jane watched as the family house was packed up—it was not possible for her and John to keep it, she'd been told—and what they couldn't take with them, which was most of it, valued and sold, the money put in trust for them. That much Jane was certain would be done right.

She wasn't happy with John being sent away—with his piano being sold off, too—but…that, she had been given no choice in. Jane would just have to hope that the state would take decent care of him.


	3. Walk Like An Egyptian (Senmuth Cover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what it's like to be Jake English, (over)protective elder brother & jungle boy.

Jake sprawled out on the bed, looking over the room. It was a bit of a compromise—as much as his movie posters meant to him (goddamn how hard it was to get _any_ entertainment on Harley-English Island) he did still have to share the room with his little sister, and she deserved space to stick her _own_ posters. The hardest part had been negotiating the ceiling; mutual favorites had won the day, there.

They had the island all to themselves, most of the time, aside from the occasional ship stopping for water and to dump supplies. Jake didn't want to worry his little sister, but he was rather certain that they had been abandoned there. It was not too bad—they were the de facto lighthouse keepers, and the satellite network connection worked well enough for them to access the on-network schools. That they did not seem to have too firm a grasp on their true ages…well, Jake was rather certain his adorable little sister had absolutely no idea _how_ advanced the physics courses she was currently taking were, and he certainly was not going to ask too many questions himself when he was getting access to the courses on archeology and Ancient history.

Still, sometimes he wondered what it would be like to live somewhere with more people, not just a former archeological site's long-term camp cum lighthouse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...no, I have no idea if there are monsters here. Doesn't seem to matter.


End file.
